


[PWP]An Eye For An Eye

by CandiceXavier



Series: 演员与制片公司老板 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: Erik在接受采访时被Charles打了屁股，但是他们还没公开关系。真过分，要惩罚一下他才可以了。Measure Method的下篇。





	[PWP]An Eye For An Eye

       Charles和Erik在一起已经有一年半了，从那起“办公室意外事件”发生的时间开始算的话。但奇怪的是，他们都没有想过要公开关系，甚至连这个话题都不曾提起。  
       Raven有时候会问Charles，“你在担心什么？人们又不会把你送上绞刑架或者烧死之类的。”  
       “噢Raven，” Charles这时候就会露出一些悲伤的情绪，“你把娱乐圈想得太简单了。”  
       “你自己也是个outsider。” Raven一定是不服气的，“别忘了你是生物学博士Charles Xavier。”  
       对话一般会以Charles的哑口无言结束。他从来都说不过Raven。

       Erik最近有一部新戏上映，他在这部超级英雄电影里饰演迷人的反派万磁王。这全拜他令人赞叹的演艺天赋所赐，是导演Armando相信他能为这个角色注入新的活力，并且坚持无论如何都要邀请到他出演，而不是说Charles有什么暗箱操作。  
       如果说Raven的电影让他获得了演技上的肯定，那万磁王这个角色则让他在人气上更上一层楼。相当数量的青少年在漫展上戴着紫色的头盔，而非扮成金刚狼或者镭射眼这种通常来说更受欢迎的正派人物。  
       所以今天，他作为明星嘉宾被邀请来观看这场赛车比赛。当然，Charles也来了，不过是作为赞助商的代表来的——Xavier家族的生意也涉及生物制药行业。  
       比赛结束后，身为当红演员的Erik不可避免地被记者团团围住。  
       一开始，记者们提出的问题都很正常，像是“为什么你能够如此成功地重新塑造万磁王这个角色”、“与Scott Summers合作的感觉如何”，过分一点的可能会涉及他与Logan的不合传闻，还有为什么这部电影里他没有脱衣服。  
       “我特地去看了漫画，还请教了前辈，你知道的，即使老去，万磁王总有些东西是一直没改变的。噢，对了，我还加上了一点自己的理解。”  
       “Scott是个非常棒的演员，我们的合作非常愉快。我们甚至会一起玩bb枪。”  
       “这完全是误会，我跟Logan当时只是在讨论剧本，可能情绪有些激动了。他是个很有想法的人。”  
       “我猜万磁王并不是想在脱衣舞俱乐部完成他的变种人事业，对吗？”  
       Erik无懈可击的回答让大部分记者满意而归，终于只剩下最后一个记者。  
       “Erik，你怎么看待前几天Xavier先生做的那件事呢？”  
       那个记者抛出了一个Erik怎么都想不到的问题。  
       “抱歉？” 刚才还滔滔不绝的Erik一时愣住了。  
       “Xavier先生前几天探望了医院里那些得了癌症的孩子，承诺了Xavier制药会对他们提供一切必要的帮助，并且在去之前还剃光了自己的头发。 非常令人感动的做法，不是吗？” 记者解释了一遍。  
       噢！原来是这件事！他还记得自己打开拖车的门看见一颗锃亮的脑袋的时候有多惊异。  
       “是的。我认为他其实很喜欢光头的样子。” Erik尽量维持了那种波澜不惊的语气，没有太冷漠，也没有太激动，就好像他跟Charles只是普通的上下级关系。  
       “是他自己动手这么做的吗？” 那个记者追问。真不知道他为什么对Charles这么感兴趣。  
       “对，他自己剃的。” Erik还是保持着耐心回答，“以一种令人印象深刻的方式......”  
       Erik的话还没说完，屁股就被什么人拍了一掌。他脸上立刻浮现出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，在记者略微震惊的眼神中回头，正打算教训一下自己那个一向没什么眼力的幼稚鬼助理Sean，却没想到看见的是淡定地走过去的Charles。  
       他在搞什么？！这可是在好几台摄像机前！  
       Erik当下就有些生气了，还有些着他永远都不愿意承认的恐惧。  
       “你看，这不是他吗？” Erik强装镇定地把话题继续下去，他指着远去的Charles说：“看看这颗漂亮的脑袋！”  
       气氛有些僵住了。Erik从来没感觉这么紧张过，即使是在威尼斯电影节领最佳男主角奖的时候。  
       “看来你跟Xavier先生的关系很好。” 原本应该善于辞令的记者憋了半天才说出这一句话。  
       “这部电影的资金都从他那里来，我的片酬也是......他有时候也会来探班我......呃.....我是说我们......他也很乐于参加我们的bb枪大战......他是个很棒的人......Armando说的......”  
       Erik心不在焉地敷衍着记者。他现在满脑子都是等会回去之后要怎么惩罚他那个不听话的男朋友。

       今天是周二，按照他们的约定，今晚应该是电影之夜。虽然他们从来没有看到过任何一部电影的结尾就滚上了床。  
       Erik坐上回去的车的时候已经是晚上九点了。他斜靠在后座，脸色阴沉得可怕。旁边的Sean大气都不敢出。  
       “老大，准备怎么办？” 他的公关负责人Azazel小心翼翼地问了一句，试图打破车里要命的低气压。  
       “我花钱聘请你来吃闲饭的吗？” Erik冷冷地回答，“做你该做的事。”  
       窗外川流不息的车辆和五彩斑斓的霓虹灯晃得Erik头疼，加剧了他的心烦意乱。  
       Azazel不再说话了，透过后视镜与Sean来了个死亡对视，后者做了一个戏剧性的抹脖子动作。  
       车最终停靠在Erik在比利佛山庄的房子前。倒不是说他们不想同居，而是如果他们真的这么做了，无孔不入的狗仔队迟早会把在落地窗前就干柴烈火的两人送上晚报头条。  
       二楼卧室的灯亮着，说明Charles已经回来了。Erik一想到他白天的所作所为就头昏脑胀，下车时还重重地摔上了门。  
       他在门厅换鞋的时候看到了Charles的外套，棕色皮革的、被Emma嘲讽过像六十年代伐木工的那一件。  
       Charles脱下来的鞋子也没有好好地摆在鞋架上，东一只西一只地乱丢在地上。Erik突然在想自己是否太过纵容他，比如说任由他用各种自己从来都不碰的高热高脂食品塞满冰箱，或者是打着考验演技的幌子玩一些乱七八糟的情趣游戏。  
       Erik换了拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚地上了楼梯。他并不打算让Charles知道他回来了。  
       卧室的门虚掩着，Erik透过缝隙看见Charles正躺在卧室的沙发上懒洋洋地翻着书。  
       他怎么能在做了那件事之后还能一副事不关己的样子？！Erik的火气又窜了上来。  
       “Charles......”他走进房间，在Charles还没来得及说“欢迎回家”之前冷冷地说：  
       “我们得谈谈。”  
       “谈什么？” Charles看上去很疑惑。不过他还是把书放在一边，坐了起来。  
       “谈谈你今天干的好事。” Erik咬牙切齿地说：“你以为你在干什么？！在一群记者面前做那种事，你想让全世界都知道我们的关系吗？！”  
       “我只是觉得，是时候了......” Charles小声地回答，“Raven说的没错，我们不会因为彼此相爱而进监狱。”  
       “我知道，我知道，”Charles的话让Erik动容，但仍然无法让他冷静下来，“但你至少要提前跟我商量，我可以让Azazel做好准备，这样报社至少不会乱写......”  
       “噢你现在是在担心我给你丢脸了吗？” 一向温言软语的Charles变得阴阳怪气起来，“你担心让你的女性粉丝们失望吗？或者是没人再找你演人见人爱的硬汉角色了？”  
       Charles一针见血的话让Erik哑口无言。这确实是他忧虑的事情之一，但这只是微乎其微的一部分，更重要的是......  
       Erik不想把他内心藏着的东西全部都挑明，并且现在绝对也不是一个好时机。他注意到了桌子上半空了的威士忌酒瓶，  
       “你喝酒了？”  
       有点生硬的话题转移。同时也让Charles抓住了反击的机会。  
       “所以我现在喝酒也需要向你报备吗？” Charles苦笑着问。  
       “你知道我不是这个意思！” Erik气急败坏地说。他讨厌看到Charles这副疏离的样子。  
       “噢？那你是什么意思？” Charles一下子站起来，酒精的催化让他不依不挠。“是要分手的意思吗？”  
       “我——没——说——过——” Erik露出他那一副可怕的鲨鱼牙，一步步向Charles逼近。  
       两人都剑拔弩张地瞪着彼此，只需一点火星就能引爆局面。  
       周二之夜不应该是这样的。换作平常，这会他们都已经吃上Charles最爱的芝士蛋糕了。  
       “那么你究竟在逃避什么？我让你感觉到丢脸了吗？” Charles毫不畏惧地迎上去，他那双温柔的蓝眼睛里此时此刻装满了难过与失望，“我是你上升阶段的阻碍了吗？如果是这样，我现在就走......”  
       Charles的话还没说完，就被Erik用一个吻堵住了嘴。Erik不想听到Charles再这么说下去了，趁事情还没完全搞砸之前。  
       他怎么可能抗拒Charles来拯救他原本索然无味的生命？  
       Erik的吻不像平常那样温柔缱绻，而是异常的凶狠，舌头像暴风骤雨一样撬开Charles紧闭的牙关，在温热的口腔里攻城掠地。他擒住Charles推他的手，固执地去捕猎Charles那条像灵活的蛇一样躲避着他的舌头，把Charles带着各种脏话的叫骂都吞掉 。  
       Erik也不停下手上的动作。他用力一扯，Charles那条不堪一击的衬衫就被撕裂成了两半。  
       "这可是......Raven...送的...！"Charles不满地喊叫着。  
       "那你打算怎么报复我？嗯？" Erik紧紧地贴着他的下巴，不怀好意地问。他这会已经开始解Charles的皮带了。  
       "我会......" Charles剧烈地挣扎着，想要摆脱Erik伸进他内裤里的手，"我会在观众面前吸你......就在下一次......我记得你是不是有个访谈要去......."  
       "噢——你真是个坏家伙——" Erik忍不住想起了他的老二在Charles的嘴里的那种感觉，这让他浑身打颤，"非常、非常的坏。需要实施一些惩罚来让你不再犯错。"  
       他把Charles推倒在沙发上，欺身上前。从来只知道宅在家看各种文献的Charles根本不是他的对手，被翻了个身死死地压住。  
       "该死！你给我放开！" Charles不肯束手就擒，两只脚死命地往后踹，即使他根本看不见目标。  
       Erik的嘴角浮现一抹冷笑。他迅速地扯掉了Charles身上已经半褪的裤子——连带着那条松松垮垮的内裤，然后跨坐在他的腰上。当然了，支撑着Erik的是他的膝盖。他知道Charles承受不了他的重量的。  
       圆润的臀瓣现在完全暴露在了有满腔怒火需要发泄的Erik面前。不知道是因为室内的空调太凉，还是因为内心对未知境遇感到害怕，Charles抑制不住地开始微微颤抖。  
       Erik扣着Charles的手腕，按在他的后腰上，然后抬起自己的另一只手手往Charles的屁股上狠狠一抽。伴随着"啪"的一声，那里出现了一个浅浅的巴掌印。  
       "啊—— Charles尖叫出声，他怎么也料不到Erik竟然这么做，"你这个混蛋！" 他扭动着想要逃离Erik的禁锢。  
       "是你先不乖！" Erik凑过去咬住Charles的红得滴血的唇瓣，阻止他再发出声音，手上也更大力地固定住他。  
       Erik是不会轻易饶过Charles的。他在Charles的屁股上落下了第二掌、第三掌，直到那片雪白的嫩肉上痕迹斑驳变得通红，便揉捏起那两团丰满，顽劣地使他们变成各种形状。  
       Charles一边扭动着试图躲避，一边哀求着Erik停下来。然而这都是痴心妄想，一向对他言听计从的Erik这时候绝不会交出主导权。他现在还是衣冠楚楚的样子，而Charles早就被扒得一干二净了。  
       等到Charles的呻吟声染上哭腔的时候，Erik才收手。不过他很快换了一种方式来折磨Charles。他的手绕到前面，握住了Charles已经翘起来的阴茎。  
       "已经这么湿了吗？" Erik用拇指剐蹭着渗出前液的顶端，坏笑着把气息吐在Charles的耳畔，"你喜欢这个，对吗？"  
       Charles没说话，只是用力摇头，发出微弱却无比诱人的呻吟声。他咬着自己的下唇，努力想要把泄露他真心实意的羞耻声音压抑在唇缝间。  
       Erik从Charles的身上下来，用膝盖分开Charles的双腿，空闲着的那只手握住Charles的左脚往外掰。身下的人根本已经无力反抗，瘫软成了一汪水，散发着美味而淫靡的气息。  
       Charles大概知道他要做什么了，没有润滑，直接把他那根又粗又长的东西塞进来，然后——  
       “啊——”  
       Charles猝不及防地惊叫出声。他失算了。Erik把脸埋在挺翘的臀丘之中，用的是他的舌头，在洞口处恶意地舔舐，舌尖探进甬道模拟抽插的动作，引得Charles喘气连连。“不要......E...Erik...！”他胡乱地叫着抗拒，腰肢却不由自主地向后迎合。  
       不知道是从什么时候起，Erik的手已经不再被用来钳制Charles，而是伸出修长的手指就着湿滑的粘液在他的体内开疆拓土。这明明是一个难得的机会，但Charles似乎已经放弃了抵抗，深陷在情欲泥沼中无法脱身，任自己作为待宰的羔羊。事实上他还渴求着更多，这就能解释为什么他恋恋不舍地收缩肠道吸住Erik的手指，并且在Erik抽出去的时候感到整个世界都变得空虚。  
       Erik察觉到了Charles的挽留。他那白皙的皮肤，从侧脸到肩胛、脊背都像成熟的桃李那样潮红，热情地昭示着他亟待被人采撷。  
       “荡货——” Erik不怀好意地刮过Charles的敏感点，在他变了调的甜腻呻吟中下流又无耻地问：“宝贝，告诉我，你想要什么？”  
       “我想要......” 可怜的Charles浑然不觉这是Erik的圈套，内心此刻根本已无羞耻二字。他只是遵循着最原始的本能，“我想要你......进来......”  
       Erik笑着，赏赐给Charles一个落在腰窝处的啄吻作为表现诚实的奖励。他拉开自己的拉链，释放出了早就狰狞着叫嚣的阴茎，抵住Charles的后穴研磨着，却没有一点儿要进去的意思。  
       “再说一遍，你要什么？” Erik这时候还想着要捉弄Charles。  
       “要你...Erik Lehnsherr...要你那根8.7英寸的老二...干我...“ Charles一边难耐地扭动着，一边拱起屁股想要反客为主招待自己。  
       Erik怎么会允许Charles这么做呢？他眼疾手快地掐住Charles腰侧柔软的软肉，同时下身猛地一顶，把炙热的性器捅了进去，然后开始像电动打桩机那样动作起来，像一柄肉刃要将Charles劈成两半。  
       高亢而尖利的叫声被从Charles的胸腔中撞出来，他的手揽着沙发的靠背，试图撑起上半身抬起头呼吸新鲜空气，像溺水的人拼命地想要露出水面。这又勾引了Erik去啃咬他他毫不设防的脖颈，舌头来回地滑动，慷慨地留下淋漓的水痕。  
       “轻...轻一点...” Charles被Erik操得晕头转向，眼睛半眯着，溢满了泪水，连话都说不完整。  
       Erik听了，反而更凶狠地抽插起来，粗大的性器摩擦着每一寸内壁，频率太快的一进一出带着近乎撕裂的快感向Charles袭来。既痛苦又愉悦的快感好像毒品一样让Charles欲罢不能，每次Erik碾压过他的前列腺，他都止不住地痉挛起来，胀痛的阴茎和无意识大张着的嘴都流下了湿哒哒的液体，让他变得一塌糊涂，像个被玩坏了的娃娃。  
       “嘶——” Erik被Charles又紧又热的穴道夹得倒吸了一口凉气，差点溃不成军。他温柔地爱抚起Charles光裸的大腿，在Charles的背上落下羽毛般的轻吻，“放松...宝贝...放松...”  
       Charles哼哼唧唧地回应他，含糊地说着“我才不要”和“快死掉了”之类的只有神志不清的人才能说出口的话。Erik无奈地咬了一口他肩膀上的雀斑，然后把Charles的腿折起来，摆成跪坐的姿势，让他坐在自己的腿上，胸膛贴着沙发靠背，禁锢在双臂之间，接着再往上一顶，将阴茎插进Charles体内的更深处。  
       这下Charles陷入了一个进退两难的境地。如果他直起身子，Erik则会趁胜追击挺腰深入；如果他力松劲泄，那么Erik就能直捣黄龙，完完全全地充满他。  
       Charles还没来得及仔细斟酌，Erik又快又重的顶弄差点把他干得魂飞魄散。他胸前挺立的乳尖摩擦着粗糙的棉麻布料，这感觉又痛又痒，阴茎也疼的快要爆炸掉，如同干涸的沙漠急需雨露的滋润，更别提Erik的小腹好像有一团火，从他的尾椎处一直燃烧到了大脑里最后一根末梢神经。  
       “E...Erik...摸摸我...摸摸我...” Charles祈求着，声音软绵绵的，近乎卑微，还带着委屈的鼻音。  
       Erik没理他，只是发出粗重的喘息，胯部一下又一下地向上耸动，鼻尖一次又一次地掠过他的后颈。  
       Charles得不到回应，便颤巍巍地伸手去碰自己。然而这一点小动作早已被Erik尽收眼底。Erik抓住Charles那只不安分的手，把他肉乎乎的手指全部含进了嘴里，还故意发出夸张的吮吸声，用牙齿去轻轻啃咬他的指节。  
       Charles认命地发出悲鸣，然后一边配合着Erik的律动，一边像泰迪犬一样偷偷地蹭起了沙发上的抱枕。等他终于释放出来的时候，Erik亲自挑选的藏蓝色抱枕上沾满了他的精液，变得脏兮兮的。  
       Erik皱着眉地把抱枕抽出来扔在地上，然后强硬地把Charles翻了过来正面他。  
       “你会付出代价的。” Erik面无表情地宣判，下一步就舔上了Charles红肿的乳尖，舌头在周围缓慢地研磨打圈，接着像婴儿一样饥渴地吮吸，好像那里可以流出甘甜的乳汁。  
       “该死的...洁癖...” Charles不满地用脚踝胡乱地敲打Erik的背，“不要了...不要了...”  
       “Shhhhh——” Erik用手指按住Charles的嘴唇，“我说了才算。”  
       Charles听完，绝望地捂住了眼睛。  
       第二天早上，叮铃铃的闹钟把两个人都从睡梦中拽了出来。  
       出于职业习惯，Erik清醒过来之后的第一件事就是打开手机。他惊愕地发现通话记录里有来自Sean和Azazel的三十多个未接来电，而他的收件箱也已经爆满。  
       Erik随便点开了一条最新的信息，是Azazel发来的。  
       [老大，房子外面全是记者，在我们想到对策之前先不要出来!!!]  
       Erik把手机伸到还在他怀里揉着眼睛的Charles面前，  
       “怎么办呢？” 他苦笑着问。  
       “你害怕吗？” Charles打着哈欠转过来，语气却是无比的认真。  
       “曾经害怕，” Erik回答他，“但现在不了。”  
       那双眼睛像永不封冻的湖面，永远温暖而澄澈，就在对上视线的那一刻给予了Erik披荆斩棘的勇气。  
       “那你为什么不愿意公开我们的关系？” 兜兜转转，Charles还是回到了这个问题上。不过这回，他心平气和多了。  
       “我也不想过这种藏着掖着的生活。可我不想让你受到伤害，Charles，” Erik的眉间又凝聚起淡淡的忧愁，“一旦你作为我的男朋友暴露在公众面前，狗仔队会无休无止地跟着你，可能会在公司楼下、在实验室外面，或者是学校校园里。他们无孔不入，把你的日常生活弄得一团糟.......”  
       “Erik，” Charles打断了他，“我爱你，我愿意跟你一起面对这些。”  
       Erik内心最柔软的地方好像被击中了，可他不得不提醒Charles，  
       “镁光灯下的生活并不轻松。”  
       “我知道。” Charles平静地说，在被子里的手环上了Erik的腰。他把脸埋在Erik宽厚的胸膛中，听着Erik近在咫尺的心跳声，贪婪地嗅着他再熟悉不过的雪松香气，“可与你在一起，一切都是值得的。”  
       只要我们在一起，就是坚不可摧的。  
       Erik终于明白了所谓爱的真谛。

       Erik没去管Azazel砸过来的几十条短信，还有他的公关团队费尽心机编出来的那一套混淆视听的说辞。他们十指相扣着，径直来到了大门前。Charles感觉到Erik的手心在冒汗。  
       “You and I, together." Charles看着Erik温柔地说，同时握紧了他的手。  
       Erik点点头，然后推开了门。  
       一瞬间，现场变得人声鼎沸，本来还在百无聊赖地等待着的记者像是野狼发现了猎物那样扑过来。  
       摄影机和录音笔同时启动，Charles竟然分辨不出各种五彩斑斓的报社标牌和阳光究竟哪个更加刺眼。  
       Erik下意识地把Charles搂在怀里。  
       西彻斯特日报的娱乐版记者Pietro冲在了最前面，第一个把话筒递到了两人面前，然后快速地问了一个在Erik看来很幼稚的问题：  
       “跟你合作过的演员中不乏全球最性感男士和杂志男模，是什么让Mr.Xavier如此吸引你呢？”  
       “It is the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future, fingerprints that leave me covered for days. I don't have any first degree, but I know what he did to me. It is his DNA or something like that makes me so into him. I believe that it is what people call love. I love him because he is Charles Xavier."  
       Erik对他说。  
       是Charles瞳孔中的那一抹蓝色，是他温柔的抚摸，是他血液中流动的DNA，是所有关于他的一切。


End file.
